Neige
Neige is a young Earth pony from Equestria's Ponyville. She has a blue coat and eyes with white streaks in her mane and tail. Her eyes possess no pupils which make her eyesight questionable. Physical Description Neige is an Earth Pony native to Equestria. She has not made a live-action appearance on The Creature Channel. Because she is an actual pony, unlike the other characters she most likely cannot possess a Human form. Neige has a light blue coat and mane, which along with her tail has white streaks in it. Her eyes are wide and lack pupils appearing completely blue. Neige's cutie mark is a blue snowflake. Her Minecraft skin has not yet been seen. It will be seen in the upcoming series "Mafia Town." Background Not much is known of Neige's past due to her amnesia. She lived in a small house near Ponyville. During the events of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode Tanks for the Memories, Neige gets trapped in the snowstorm and falls down a hill, hitting her head. She wakes up a few hours later and finds the TARDIS. Neige knocks on the TARDIS doors looking for help and finds Plásma inside. He helps Neige by bringing her to her home. Plásma invites Neige to join ''The Creature Channel'' when a future version of him shows up and returns a future version of Neige. Role on the Channel Winter Neige's first appearance was in the 2018 Christmas video. She becomes lost in a snowstorm and suffers from amnesia. The only thing she can remember is her name. She luckily finds Plásma in the TARDIS, and he saves her, bringing her to the channel. Neige appears to enjoy her new life with everyone in The Rift, but it is unknown if this is genuine. Tokai's Spell Book - Episode 4 Neige's next appearance was in the fourth episode of Tokai's Spell Book. When Plásma leaves the Channel, Tokai goes against his orders and crates another episode with her as the mentor and Neige as the student. Throughout the episode, Neige comments on the fact that Tokai should not be doing what she is doing. This is especially true when Tokai mentions Plásma's forbidden spellbook. Tokai states that she would have chosen someone else, but she knows that knows Neige would not tell Plásma. When Tokai begins to cast The Grey Spell, she looks on in fear as she does not know what is happening. Plásma Noir | The Grey Spell When Plásma enters Neige's room, he finds her seconds away from killing herself, forcing Plásma to move her body and get crushed in her place. When Plásma asks what she was doing, he realizes that she cannot speak without magic, her telepathy. It is revealed that Neige, under the effects of The Grey Spell, suffers from anxiety, depression, and suicidal thoughts. Plásma promises that Neige will have a larger role to play on the channel in the future. Anxiety While Neige was in her room, a ghostly figure appears at the end of her bed causing her to wake up in fear. On her way to the washroom, she walks past numerous other members, only catching the attention of Plásma. In the washroom, Neige looks in the mirror which turns grey scaring her to turn around finding an apparition of Neiges grey spell form. Neige runs back to her room in fear when she comes up with an idea. Neige uses the Tardis to travel back to her house. There she finds another version of herself with her family, unaware that current Neige is watching. With her depression at a high, she turns to her grey self again, a representation of Neige's fear, anxiety, and depression, and starts a powerful blizzard. Trivia * Neige's appearance is very similar to the Silly Filly Studios character Snowdrop. ** The Creator says that this was accidental * Neige's name is the French word for snow * Despite the way her eyes look, Neige is not blind * Neige communicates using telepathy ** Although she is not blind, Neige is mute and cannot verbally speak * She suffers from heightened anxiety and depression Category:Characters Category:The Creature Channel Category:Female Category:Tokai's Spell Book Category:Anthropoids